


The Village for Healing

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tired SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Antfrost Centric, Antfrost needs a hug, Baker Niki | Nihachu, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Cottagecore, Dehumanization, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Eret and Niki are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, From Villains :(, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nightmares, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, cat hybrid antfrost, cursing, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Antfrost was a hybrid, sold around to new owners as a pet. He escapes and finds a village full of people like him, Damaged and Healing.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Phil Watson / His wife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	1. INFO

Hybrids

Ant- Siamese Cat Hybrid

Tubbo- Moobloom Hybrid

Dream- Moobloom Hybrid

Techno- piglin hybrid

Fundy- Fox Hybrid

Awesamdude- Creeper Hybrid

Wallibear- Bear (Duh)

Niki- Sheep Hybrid

Eret- Sheep Hybrid

Ranboo- Enderman Hybrid

Quackity- Duck Hybrid

Jschlatt- Ram Hybrid

Puffy- Sheep Hybrid

Foolish- Shark/Totem Hybrid :)

Snow- Froslia

5up- Leaflee

Boomer- Turtle Hybrid

Family

Westaken

Jschlatt- Adoptive Father

Dream Oldest Sibling

Tubbo Youngest Sibling

Cousins

Eret Strawberry

Niki Strawberry

Adopted Cousin

Ranboo Strawberry

Inc Family

Philza- Dad

Technoblade- Oldest

Wilbur - Middle Child

Tommy- Youngest

Star Family

Gb80- Oldest Sibling

KrustyDavid- 2nd Oldest

Astelic- Third Oldest

Wallibear- 3rd Youngest

SammyGreen- 2 youngest

Purpled- youngest

Prisim Family

Puffy

Foolish


	2. Lost, Afraid, and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant was running he couldn't take it anymore

Antfrost was running, he heard the angry screams of his owner behind him.

If he went back he'd be tortured.

He had enough scars and bruises.

He felt tears stream down his face.

His whole body hurt, he was tired, he was hungry.

Thats when he tripped on a root.

Everything went black.

________

Antfrost woke up to the smell of sweet Strawberries and freshly baked bread.

Not the usual Blood, Dirt, metal, smoke, rotten smell.

He felt like he was at... _home_.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard light footsteps coming towards his door.

This caused him to panic.

_"Were they going to hurt him?"_ He thought to himself.

The footsteps got louder.

Antfrost looked for something to protect himself with...there was nothing.

The door opened to reveal a woman of average height, She had short pink hair, and Sheep ears and a tail. She wore glasses and had a dress with a strawberry design.

She saw Ant and she gave a gentle smile "Your awake!" She said.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me...." Antfrost said, shaking.

"I won't hurt you," She paused before walking over to Ant "Your safe now."

"P-Promise?" Ant stuttered.

"Promise." She said, smiling at the cat hybrid.

"How did you find me?" Ant asked.

"My Brother, Eret was in the forest looking for some ingredients for pastries when he heard a man scream, he went to investigate and found you." She said.

"O-Oh...thank you Ms....?" Ant didn't know her name... He felt dumb for not asking.

"Niki Nihachu Strawberry, you?" The woman said.

"I'm Antfrost, but you can call me Ant...." He said.

"Its Lovely to meet you Ant!" Ms.Strawberry said, smiling.

_"Why is she being so nice to a freak like me?"_ Ant thought.

"You as well Ms. Strawberry...." Ant said.

"Please, just call me Niki!" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry Niki..." Ant apoligized.

"Its okay." Niki smiled.

"Do you need new clothes?" Niki asked.

Ant nodded and said "If it isn't any trouble...."

"No its no trouble at all!" Niki said.

_________

After finding clothes

_________

Ant wore a white blouse with a knit brown vest with beige pants and boots.

"T-Thank you Niki!" Ant said, smiling at the Pinkette.

"Its not a problem!" Niki said, smiling.

"So...where are we?" Ant asked.

"Your in my bakery, The Strawberry Delicacy!" Niki smiled.

"Where like what place is it located?"

"The Town of Ambermeadow, its hidden from other civilizations by magic. Its for people who are healing or need to get away from life, many hybrids are here, a few people as well." Niki said.

"Woah...." Ant sighed.

"I know, its a wonderful town...." Niki said.

"I can see...." Ant said.

"Hey do you like baking?" Niki asked.

Ant nodded.

"Oh! Would you like to bake with me today?" Niki asked.

Ant nodded.

______

Downstairs

______

Ant and Niki just finished putting all the Display cakes in the well, display case.

"That was fun!" Ant smiled.

"It really was!" Niki agreed.

Niki walks over to the door and flips the sign to where it says "Open!" on the outside.

She walked back over to Ant and they started Chatting.

It wasn't till a while later the bell ringed signaling a customer had walked in.

Ant and Niki looked up to see a Boy with red hair, Green eyes, and a sweatshirt had walked in.

He looked over at the duo, Ant feeling shy cowarded behind Niki.

"Oh! Hello Red!" Niki said.

"Hello Niki and...?"

"Ant...." Antfrost said.

"Hello Niki and Antfrost!" He said, smiling.

"I didn't know we had any new civilians?" Red said.

"He arrived just this morning, Eret found him." Niki said.

"Oh! That explains it! Nice to meet you, I'm VelvetisCake or RedVelvet, please just call me Red or Velvet!" The Redhead said, smiling.

"Its nice to meet you to!" Ant said, smiling.

"Anyways what would you like?" Niki asked the rather charming boy.

"Oh! I was looking to see if I could buy a biscuit this morning!" Velvet said.

Ant walked over to where the biscuits were, they each had a ribbon around them, he got a glove and picked one up, handing it to Velvet.

"That would be 11.41£."

(SEE NOTES FOR AMERICAN DOLLAR AMOUNT)

Velvet pulled out 14 dollars and handed it to Niki.

Ant handed Velvet the biscuit and smiled, "Hope you have a wonderful day sir!"

Velvet returned the smile and said "You as well!" Before walking out the door.

"So does anyone else work here?" Ant asked.

"Of course, Me, my brother, my cousin Tubbo, and then my other cousin Dream!"

"So when will they be here?"

"Very soon!"

Just as she said that, 3 people walked in, One was tall with sheep ears and a tail he had brown hair and wore sunglasses.

The second had dirty blonde hair adorned with buttercups, his face was covered by a mask, He had Moobloom horns, ears and a tail.

The last was the shortest he had brown hair with buttercups in it, blue eyes, and he had moobloom horns, ears, and a tail, a few bees followed him.

"Oh hes awake?" The One with sunglasses said.

"Yup!" Niki replied.

"So...whats his name?" The short one asked.

"Antfrost, just call me Ant." 

"Oh, I'm Dream Westaken, This is my Brother Tubbo!" The Blonde said, gesturing towards the Shorter.

"I'm Eret!" The one with Sunglasses said. 

Ant smiled at them.

  
"So...Whats your story?" Tubbo asked.

Ant stiffened.

"I guess I can tell you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.41 £ in US dollars is 14.00$


	3. Woes of Past and Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant never wanted this.

_"Mama! Papa!" A Siamese hybrid cried out, being pulled away from his parents._

_He was thrown into a cage, he collided with the metal cold floor._

_He cried for help._

_He was taught to smile and act good, or else he'd be hurt._

_He felt the cage being lifted up._

_and he was revealed to a crowd._

_"A young 6 year old Siamese Hybrid!" A man said._

_"Be good." He remembered._

_He looked over to the crowd and waved, he smiled as well._

_"He's well behaved, sweet, and affectionate!"_

_"For example!"_

_"Come here Ant!"_

_Ant shifted into a cat and walked over._

_The crowd cheered, as people started spitting out numbers._

_"100.00 dollars!"_

_"45,000 dollars!"_

_"Sold!"_

_He was directed back to the cage where he was then put in a truck._

_He cried._

_Why did this have to happen?_

_It had been a few years._

_He was tortured and hurt._

_He was probably like 20? or 21?_

_He doesn't know...._

_All he knows is that he needs to leave_

____________________

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tubbo said.

"Its fine!" Ant said.

"Has he seen the town yet?" Dream asked.

"No, not yet, would you like to show him?" Niki asked.

"Sure I don't mind!" Dream said.

"Follow me!" Dream said, grabbing Ants hand.

Dream led him out of the shop.

He saw a fountain, a garden, A flower shop called The Prism Flower shop.

"Puffy is like a Mom, although shes not."

There was a Music shop called Music Inc.

"The Inc family is really nice although My Dad, and there Dad have a rivalry."

Another Shop was labeled as "Minxes Clothes Emporium".

"Minx is kinda mean but she has good intentions!"

"Skylas Tvs"

"Thats Skyla! Shes Married to Abi, shes A TV Head!"

"Abis Pride Flags"

"Thats Abi, shes a Human, Shes awesome!!"

"Westaken Winery and Alcohol"

"My dads shop, he drinks to cope with his past."

"The Diamond Inn"

  
"Skeppy and Bad own it."

There was a lot more to see until someone shouted.

"Eret and Wilbur are in a fight again!"

  
  
  
"Oh shit...." Dream muttered.

"Whats going on?" Ant asked.

"Wilbur and Eret often fight, Wilbur probably insulted me or some shit."

"Why would he insult you?!" Ant asked.

"Cause His Dad and My Dad hate eachother."

The duo got there and saw Eret fighting a Brunette in a beanie.

"NEVER INSULT MY COUSIN OR UNCLE AGAIN." Eret yelled.

Beanie Boy blocked a hit

"OH YEAH THEN MAYBE DON'T BE SUCH A BITCH!" He said.

Tubbo And Niki stood on the otherside looking concerned.

3 others stood behind Beanie Boy.

Antfrost couldn't take it "STOP!" He yelled running into the fight, Grabbing both arms to stop them.

"Who do you think you are?" The one with the beanie asked.

"I'm Antfrost, new here." Ant said.

"Will, you can't fight Eret always." A man in a fedora said.

"But-"

"Thats final."

Wilbur let out a groan.

"Sorry about him, I'm Philza." The man in the Fedora said, putting out a hand.

I hesitantly shook it and said "I'm Ant, nice to meet you."

Just then a woman with Rainbow hair and sheep ears ran out, "Whats going on?"

"Puffy!" Dream said.

"Hey kid."

"Whos this?"


	4. Ms.Puffy

"Oh! This is Ant!" Dream said, smiling.

The rainbow haired woman walked over and smiled.

"I'm Captain Puffy or Puffy Prism, please just call me Puffy!" She says, giving a motherly smile.

"Antfrost, just call me Ant." The said one greeted.

"Well Ant, those 4 are family," She says pointing at a pinkette, Philza, A Blonde, and Wilbur.

"They're the Incs, the Pinkette is Technoblade Oldest brother, The short blonde is Tommy youngest brother , The One in the Fedora is Philza hes the Dad, And the One in the Beanie is Wilbur hes the middle child."

"Oh, so do they run the Music Shop?" Ant asked.

Puffy nodded before saying "I know about every family tree in this town!" 

"Oh! Can you teach me about others?" Ant asked.

"Of course! I'm sure Dream can help!" She says, ruffling Dreams blonde hair.

Dream nodded and said "Of course!!"

Puffy led them to the Flower Shop where a pleasant aroma hit their noses. 

The flowers were lush and enchanting, it was like they were in a fairy tale garden!

Puffy led them over to a door that revealed a garden.

It had a picnic blanket with pillows surrounded by flowers of every type.

Puffy pulled them over to the blanket and they all sat down.

"Well first theres the Diamond Family, Skeppy and his sister Skepina!" Puffy says, "They're both Crystalians, Their hairs like diamonds and eyes as well."

"They're close friends with the Halo family, which is just one person, Bad, and his dog Lucy!"

"Bad is a really kind person, although he a demon."

"We then have the Star family, they ran away from an abusive family all the kids, The oldest is Gamerboy80 or 80, The second oldest is Astelic, 2nd youngest SammyGreen or just Sammy, and the youngest Purpled, They would fight arms legs and tooth to protect Purpled."

"Then theres the Crescents, Skyla and Abi."

"They have two adopted kids Mira and Devin, Skys a TV-Head, but Something special about her is that she can basically make in disappear."

"Then you have the Blaze family, George, Punz, And Sapnap, along with their cousin Callahan." 

"Then you have the Foxtail family just Fundy."

They talked for hours thats when they heard a scream.

Dreams ears perked up at the sound and he sighed.

"What is it Dream?" Ant asked.

"Sapnap scared George most likely...." He said, deadpanning.

"Again?" Puffy sighed, facepalming.

"Probably, I'll go talk to them!" Dream says getting up, "You wanna come with me Ant?" He asked, smiling.

Ant nodded and got up, saying goodbye to Puffy.

  
When they walked out Ant saw 3 people, A brunette with glasses, a ravenette with a bandanna, and a Blonde with a hood.

"Hey guys!" Dream greeted running over to the trio.

Ant followed close behind.

"Hey Dream!" The Ravenette asked then looking at Ant "Whos this?"

"This is Ant! He arrived just this morning!"

"H-Hi!" Ant said, stuttering.

"Whats Poppin!" The ravenette said "I'm Sapnap!"

"George." The brunette said.

"Punz, wonderful to meet you!" The Blonde said.

"Wonderful to meet you as well!" Ant said, shying behind Dream.

Thats when someone bumped into Ant.

"Huh?" Ant said, startled.

Ant looked down and saw a boy in a purple hoodie.


	5. Purpled Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant meets Purpled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ant said, frantically apologizing.

The boy looked up, he smiled and said "Nah, Its cool!"

"Hey Purpled!" Dream greeted.

The boy smiled, "Hey Dream!"

"Where are you going?" Sapnap asked.

"Me and the Chaotic Teens have a meeting!" He said.

"Wait who're you?" He asked.

"Ant."

  
"I'm Purpled!"

"Anyways I gotta go!" He says running off.

  
"Who are the Chaotic Teens?" Ant asked.

"Group of the Villages Minors." Dream answered.

"How many are there?"

"Well Theres Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, Purpled, and Sammy."

  
"Sammy?"

"Sammy Green Purpleds brother, probably already there."

  
"Oh...."

Just then a Woman with a Tv-Head walked out of The Pride Flag Shop, She held a few flags.

"Skyla!" Sapnap said, waving.

The TV-Head looked up.

"Hello You 4- Or 5!" She says

She walks over.

  
"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Ant."

"I'm Skyla!"

She pressed a button on the side of her head and the TV pixelated into nothing.

Skyla was a Tall Blonde haired woman, she had two White eyes and pale skin.

"Would you like a flag? They're free today!"

Ant looked for the Rainbow one.

"Can I have the Gay Pride flag?"

Skyla smiled, "Of course darling!" she says handing Ant a flag.

"Thanks!"

"Its no problem! If you ever want to stop by You can go to either me or Abis Shop! They're connected!" Sky said

_____________

\------

_____________

Ant hung the Pride Flag in his room (He lived with Niki and Eret now)

He smiled. Maybe things won't be as bad as he thought.

Just then he heard the bell ring.

  
He walked downstairs and saw Velvet.

He smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" Ant asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you more!" Velvet said, smiling.

"Oh!I would love to talk!" Ant said.


	6. Velvet and Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant and Velvet decided to talk more, Ant meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be explaining Hybrids, Leaflees, Froslias, Tv-Heads, Bakelees, and Fluffles in the first chapter! :)

"Well, Velvet, any hobbies?" Ant asked, holding a cup of coffee.

"Well, I like video games, hanging out with my friends Boomer, Gumi, Snow, 5up, and Punz." He said.

"I know Punz, But who are the rest?" Ant asked

"Well, Me and Snow have known one another for a while, we're like brother and sister." Velvet started.

"Snow is a Froslia, Basically they have shards of ice on their skin, like scales almost."

"Boomer is a close friend, hes a turtle hybrid."

"Gumi's a human, her voice sounds cute and innocent but shes strong!"  
  


"5up is a Leaflee, Basically sort of like a plant, Vegetable or a fruit human, They have a leaf that comes out of their head, plus their hair indicates what type they are, hes a Radish/Turnip/Leek."

"Hes very kind!"

"They sound wonderful!" Ant said, smiling.

"They can be." Velvet sighed before continuing, "They would also love you!"

Ant laughed, "Thanks Velvet!"

"Its nothing! In fact I could probably introduce you to everyone in the village!" Velvet said, putting down his now finished Cocoa.

"Really?" Ant asked, taking both empty cups to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Velvet said.

"That would be very nice." Ant smiled, walking back to where Velvet stood.

"Its nothing really!" Velvet said, scratching the back of his head.

Ant let out a small laugh before him and Velvet left the bakery.

The Town was filled with hybrids and people.

Velvet pulled Ant over to a group of 5.

"Oh, Sup Red!" A girl with Long brown hair said, her voice was very high pitched.

"Hey Gumi!" Velvet said, smiling.

"Whose this?" Another voice said, the Turtle Hybrid.

"This is Ant, He recently only got here." Velvet said, moving the shorter Ant in front of the group.

Ant gave a shy wave and Gumi Smiled.

"Hello Ant! I'm Gumi!"

"Sup, I'm Boomer!"

"I'm Snow!"

"I'm 5up!"

"Oh hey Ant!" Punz said, smiling.

"You know him?" Boomer said.

"Yeah, Dream introduced me!"

"Oh! That makes sense!"

"Well, I'm Antfrost, call me Ant!" Ant said.

The group smiled.

"Well who have you met?"

"Well, I met Niki, Eret, Dream, Tubbo, Wilbur, Phil, Puffy, Sky, You guys, Purpled and Velvet!"

"Oh Sky's fucking awesome!" Boomer said.

"She is! When I first got here, she let me stay with her!" 5up said, smiling.

"How did you guys get here?" Ant asked.

"Well, I was being hunted, and I ran into Sky, who saved me....She took care of me and nursed me back to health! She gave me pride flags as well!" 5up smiled.

Ant smiled

"Well, Some humans were hunting me for my shell when I ran into Puffy, she took me in and fixed my shell....I owe her so much." Boomer said.

"Well, I was a thief, because I couldn't find a job....I was being chased when I guess a woman named Kara saved me, she used magic to turn the people away.... She helped me! She always did!" Gumi smiled.

"Well Me and Red, we both were in the same auction, We were sold to the same owner, Hes a Bakelee if you didn't know!" Snow paused, pushing a few strands of hair from her face, "We grew closer until our owner took us here, he is apart of the 'Connection of Freedom' a group that buys, and saves Hybrids or other species!" Snow smiled.

"Well, me and Sap, Our mother took us here but she died in the process." Punz said.

* * *

3 Blaze hybrids ran through the woods, the Woman carried a small black haired child in her arms, blaze rods hovered around her, she held the hand of a blonde hybrid.

She handed the blonde the baby and said: "PUNZ, RUN GO NORTH YOU'LL FIND THE VILLAGE!"

The boy nodded and ran.

Not looking back

* * *

"All of you are very brave for going through that!" Ant smiled.

Well, whats your story?" Gumi asked.

  
Ant stiffened.

"You don't have to tell us!"

"N-No its fine!"

"Well...."

* * *

After telling them his story the group looked sad.

Gumi walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you...."She said.

"Its okay, I'm free now...." Ant smiled.


End file.
